Left Behind
by PrincessxXxDarkness
Summary: When three marines are killed, one of the team is tossed back into the past that his teammates never knew. Tony's memories of his past life comes back to haunt him as he has to relive it all again. The team see another part of him that they thought would never exist inside of the easy going, goofy, and childish comrade of theirs. Everything just doesn't seem right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do not own the theme of this story. Originally it was written by lNightWriterl. She gave me permission to continue on with her story, however I feel like I could never finish the story the way she, or her readers, would want to. So I will be writing my own and it is based on hers, so there will be very obvious similarities – characters, theme, lines, etc. – but I will be changing things around. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_"Run! I said run!"  
_

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

_"God damn it, Tony run!"_

Tony shot up from his sleep, the cold sweat clinging to him, the clock on his night table flashing 3 A.M. Glancing around the room Tony tries to get his surrounding in order, he tries to swing his leg off the bed, but it gets tangled in the sheets. Huffing he kicks both legs out and lets the sheet fall to the floor. He'll make his bed later.

_"Do it."_

_"I... I can't."_

Tony stumbles his way to the bathroom hoping a shower will wash away his horrible dream - memory - but life never seems to be that easy for him.

_"What are you, Tony?"_

_"A marine."_

The scolding hot water cascades down his body.

_"Do it."_

No.

_"No."_

Why won't it stop?

_"That's an order."_

No... He rests his forehead against the cold tile.

_A bullet._

_A scream. _

Tony slides down the shower wall and sits on the ground, with the water falling onto his tired form, he doesn't have to be up for five more hours so he doesn't have to rush this shower. In fact, he has time to kill. He didn't move, not even as the water ran cold. This water could never be as cold as he felt inside.

**Chapter 1:**

"What happened to you?" McGee everything but yelled as Tony plops into his work desk. Ziva turns her dark eyes to her partner and takes him in. His dark hair neatly done, the grey suit fitting perfectly over his form, and his eyes alert. What was wrong with him? Tony lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and Ziva saw it, the white bandages wrapped around his hand.

"Oh this?" Tony asks tauntingly. "I spent the night with a foxy, blonde. A solid 10 with a rockin' bod. When I went to leave this morning I tripped over her clothes on the floor and smashed my hand right through her glass coffee table. She was pretty mad, but I told her I would make it up to her later." His trademark smirk on his face. Ziva scoffs and rolls her eyes at him and McGee shakes his head and turns back to his computer. In reality Tony had put his fist right through his bathroom mirror. The liquid was the warmest thing he's felt in the last few months it was almost a relief to know he could feel.

_"Please no. Take me instead."_

_"No."_

_"Stand down, Tony."_

_"No! Don't listen to him."_

_"That's an order Tony!"_

Tony turns on his computer and goes to his mail, he never has anything worth reading but anything to keep his mind busy, well usually nothing interesting.

_"Tony, _

_Here we are. Either letters waste paper; memories far too emotional. _

_I understand. _

_Archer "_

Tony's eyes stare at the computer screen. It wasn't hard to figure out, anyone could figure it out, but the problem is how. How is he supposed to figure out how if he left nothing else, Tony's fingers itched to reach for his phone. Had Gibbs waited a few more seconds to enter the room and Tony would be on his burner cellphone he keeps in his backpack.

"Grab your gear."

"What do we got, Boss?" Tony reaches for his bag with his uninjured hand and slings it onto his back.

"Dead Marine over near Potomac."

"On your six." The team all march toward the elevator, but only Tony bumps into someone. "Oh. Hey sorry." Tony's eyes try to take the man in without being caught.

"It's no problem, sir. Can you tell me where Anthony DiNozzo is?" This time Tony didn't mind get caught studying the other man. Nothing rang a bell for Tony and he certainly didn't look like someone with good news for him. The man was short, only stopping at Tony's shoulders. And his suit, cheap and fit the man poorly with his own beady eyes staring at Tony, probably waiting for an answer. He couldn't scream lawyer any louder even if he wanted to.

"Yeah. He's over there." Tony raised his hand and pointed his finger in the other direction. Tony wasn't in the mood to deal with a lawyer, epically with his mind so fogged up with the lack of sleep he has been getting lately, the man nodded at Tony and scurried off. The agent ran to the elevators where his team stood waiting with raised eyebrows.

"Guy wanted to know where the Director was." Tony shrugged and the others let the subject drop.

* * *

"DiNozzo sketch. Ziva bag and tag. McGee witnesses." The three agents all went on their assigned duties as Gibbs stood and took in the scene. No local police swarming around, like they usual were, and only a few witnesses standing around. Overall it was very odd. Tony crouches down next to the body and runs a gloved hand over the face, brushing debris off the dead Marine. That's all it took for Tony's already numb body to spark up with fear, if only for a second.

Brandon. The Brandon. _His Brandon._

Stark white face with glazed, brown eyes staring up at the sky. He's been dead for, at least, a few hours.

_"Get the hell out of my face, DiNutso."_

_"DiNozzo, you fucking ape."_

Dark hair still buzzed closed to his head.

_"Sterling-"_

_"DiNozzo started it!"_

_Green eyes glaring hard at smug looking brown eyes. _

Tony's stomach instantly started to churn and twist painfully.

_"We have to go get them!"_

_"It's too late for them!"_

Tony squeezes his eyes shut. He's had brothers die on the field and in his arms, that's part of the job when serving your country, but he's never had to investigate a brother's death. Images swirl around in his head and wouldn't stop.

"Tony."

He should have stayed in touch with everyone. Maybe he could have prevented this.

"Tony!"

"Get him away from the body!"

The remaining team looks over to see the man from the office rushing to the scene. His light colored hair peeling off one side of his head and the wind trying to pull the rest of it off. Tony would have thought that too be the funniest thing ever, if he had not been so absorbed on the dead man on the ground. Abruptly standing Tony stumbles a few feet back and whirls around, he ducks his head down and lets the content of his stomach freely fall.

"Oh for god sakes. Anthony DiNozzo, get away from the body!" The short man makes his way over toward the hunched figure of Tony, stumbling over a rock and almost falling on his face, only for Gibbs to stand in his way.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get. Him. Away. From. The. Body." The man says through clenched teeth.

"I said," Gibbs leans into the man's face, "who the hell are you?"

"Henry Hamitch," the name made Tony whirl back around to stare at the man, "and I need agent DiNozzo. Now."

Tony takes a few steps forward and brushes by Gibbs in the process. "Hamitch. John?" The man nodded slowly.

"Cousin."

Gibbs narrows his eyes at is agent. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm going with him Boss."

Tony's eyes stare into space in front of him and marches toward the car Henry had arrived in. If John sent his cousin to get Tony, then it must be important. The two left a fuming Gibbs and a confused team as they drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"NCIS."

"Why?"

A silence.

"Why?" Tony growled out.

"You have someone waiting for you."

For the rest of the ride Tony sat in a silence and kept his eyes focused on the passing scenery - trying to play movies in his head - anything to try and keep the anxiety at bay. Oh god, John. Tony hasn't heard from him in the last few years. Is he okay? Sterling sure as hell isn't and Archer didn't seem like he was doing so hot either. Fuck, that's two out of the original 10.

" - so we'll wait for your team."

"Sorry, what?"

Henry huffed. "I think you'll want your team present for this news, so we'll wait for your team."

Tony's eyes narrowed to slits, if they were waiting for his team then why the hell was he picked up from the scene? He could be figuring out who the hell killed Sterling, but instead he was sitting in a cheap rent-a-car with a cheap-rent-a-lawyer in the NCIS parking garage and his head swarmed with thoughts. No sooner had Tony been thinking this that a black, car comes speeding in. God, Tony wishes he stayed at the crime scene there's no way in Hell that he wants to deal with the wrath of Gibbs. Speaking of the Devil.

"DiNozzo, what the Hell?" The older agent storms over to Tony before his other two teammates even managed to get out of the car.

"I don't know! Genius here hasn't told me anything." The not so quiet conversation was halted as Henry stepped between the two.

"Let's go now that you're here." He holds his arm out in a jester motion for Gibbs to lead them. Bless his soul, he was about to get killed for Tony.

The group all shuffle into the building and stay in an uncomfortable silence. Ziva and McGee sharing looks of curiosity to each other before furrowing their brows and stare at Tony, who in turn stood stiff and eyes trained to the elevator doors - he's making a run for it as soon as they open. The elevator dings and the door slides open - and like predicted - Tony took out of the space first and made his way toward his desk, well that is until he spotted a uniform clad body sitting in his chair with their back to them, and a dog sitting proudly. Letting out a loud park the dog made its way over - and as everyone knows dogs do not like DiNozzo - so it was surprising when the dog sat at the stunned agent's feet. Tony kneeled down and gently ran his hands down the dog, stopping at the black collar on his neck.

"Hey Buddy. Don't tell me. John?"

Tony stands as the man behind the desk turns around. Honey colored eyes meet green as they both let grins spread across their faces. John stands around the same height as Tony, but wider and more defined muscles, his uniform clinging tightly to his well toned chest, and a square face. Both men stare at one another with shit eating grins; their stances changing from relaxing to the business tone of a Marine. Standing straight with their lefts arms pressed firmly to their side and right hands against their foreheads. Saluting.

His team stood in shock. What the hell is this? Tony's never saluted anyone, Hell he doesn't even show respect. Gibbs marching over, there's already too many fucking mysteries right now and he's about to get to the bottom of this Tony one, but stopped short as he watched the Marine start to sign. He obviously doesn't know Tony well.

"YOU - LOOK - LIKE - SHIT."

Before Gibbs could step in and tell the man that Tony doesn't sign, but was shocked yet again when his agent barked out a laugh. Because Gibbs was standing behind Tony he couldn't see what he was signing, but he could see Tony's handing flying. His other two agents share another look before gluing their eyes to the scene. While the forgotten lawyer shuffles past the awed group and stands beside the two signing men.

"Alright," Tony claps his hands and starts to speak. "Why the hell are you here?"

John's face soon morphed into something serious before his hands started flying. Even Gibbs couldn't keep up with what this guy was saying.

"This isn't fair!" McGee cried out. "Uh.." All eyes turn to stare at him. "Ziva and I.. we uh.. can't sign."

"It's about the case," Tony starts of.

"The case we are working one now?" Ziva finally cut in and took a few steps forward to see more.

"Three Marines sir - oh you don't have to call me sir," Tony smirks at John. "How are they connected?" Tony's face paled as he watched his friend sign.

"Tony!" His boss hisses at him.

"Sorry. Staff Sergeant Peter Erickson, Master Sergeant Michael Hommand, and now Corporal Brandon Sterling." Tony's tone taking on a hollowness to it. How can this be? Tony knew those names. He knew them well...

"How are they connected?" McGee asks, he too, takes a few steps forward to be more involved.

"They are all in the same unit." Tony answers, his eyes staying on John. "The others?"

This time Henry steps in. "That's why I'm here. You and Jake are the only ones not in protective custody."

"Why would DiNozzo need protective custody?" Gibbs cut in sharply. He was tired of this not knowing bullshit, but he was putting two and two together. But theres no one he would believe that. He knows everything about his Senior Field Agent... right?

"Agent DiNozzo was in the squad that's being targeted."

Everything was quiet.

"Very funny, Tony."

"You think this is _funny_?" The short man growled out. "You think your teammate in danger is _funny?"_ He looked outraged, even the Marine was staring at McGee with pure disgust on his face.

"No I mean... Tony isn't... uh... he's not a Marine!" McDweeb stutters out as the heated glares stay fixed on his form. "Come on Tony. This is some joke, right? Right?" The eyes of his team all turn to stare at Tony waiting for his answer. Taking a deep breath the NCIS agent shook his head meekly.

"Nope. Sergeant Anthony DiNozzo at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so surprised at all the positive feedback I am getting. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. Keep doing so! And leave a comment saying what you would like to happen or just saying you support the story. A majority of this chapter will be taken from the original story, to fill in some gaps that I could never write better than she did. **

* * *

Gibbs pushes past his team and storms over to the elevator, slamming a fist onto the button. Tony winces. He can't say he's surprised for his boss's anger. This is something has managed to keep a secret from everyone, and Gibbs doesn't take secrets well. Tony's eyes look at the stunned faces of his other two teammates.

"You didn't inform them?" Henry asks.

"No he didn't." Ziva mutters as her faces hardens. "Why is that Tony? You lied to us!" Her voice rising at each word.

"I kept one thing from you! That's not a lie-"

"That is not just _one thing!_" Tony winces at her voice. "This is something that makes up who you are! Who are you Tony? We certainly don't know you." Instead of screaming at him she lowered her voice, and as everyone knows the assassin is deadly when quiet and stalks over to stand by her other partner. Tony's eyes flash to hurt.

"It's not like that, Ziva." He whispers. He turns to McGee and waits for him to get his word in as well.

"I don't get it." He finally let out with a shake of his head. "Why didn't you tell us? Why doesn't Gibbs know? I've been in your file and there's no mention of any Military background."

"I had it removed," Ignoring the first part of the questions, "It was legal soooo…" He shrugged his shoulders, almost in defeat, and looked back at John.

"That doesn't explain why you did it, Tony." Ziva cut in. Her voice sharp.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We deserve answers. I have been in the Army. Gibbs was a Marine. You do not see us lying about serving our country. Are you ashamed?"

Tony kept his eyes on his former Marine buddy who, despite the tension in the room, kept smiling at Tony. The two exchanged a few signs before Tony, reluctantly, nodded his head. The two soldiers, and dog, start to march out of the room. What was the point of even being at work today? Suddenly stopping, Tony shifts his body and stairs Ziva in the eyes.

"Never. You wouldn't understand." Then brushes past her.

"Was it really that bad?" McGee calls out at the retreating form of the man he thought he knew. Henry, who they had forgotten about, let out a sigh.

"From what I heard, it was worse." His own dark eyes watching his cousin and former squad member get into the elevator. "Director?" His eyes snap toward the two remaining members of Gibbs team. They both point up the stairs.

* * *

_It was hot. Hot and fucking dry. Dirt swirling around in the wind, blowing harshly into Tony's mouth and eyes, making him even more desperate for water. It was his first day in the front lines and things weren't exactly looking up. In fact, he kind of missed training. Screaming and drills and shooting was pretty easy to get used to. Running for miles and pushups until you collapsed, making Tony's once lean body turn into a hard and defined one. But Anthony DiNozzo was going to do it for his country, because, honestly, he had no other reason to do it. _

_Being disowned, abandoned, and with nothing but a sports scholarship to get you through a few classes in college didn't exactly leave one with a lot of options. So when the recruiter came and asked Tony if he wanted to serve his country, he didn't even blink an eye. In his mind, there was no greater honor. And besides, if he dies in combat then at least he would have his fellow Marines at his funeral. _

_So far though, war was different than training. It was more real. Death was everywhere and no way to tell who would be next. Crying was heard around every corner and people were desperately fighting for any chance of survival, whether it be water or food to live to see tomorrow. _

"_Hey… you." Tony turned, getting a full view of a man coming toward him, knife in hand. By the looks of it, the guy was a civilian, dark skin and eyes almost covered in cloth. The private gave a weak smile, he didn't feel like getting hurt on his first day. _

"_Can I help you?" He asked, trying to keep the wariness out of his voice. It had been a long ride over here. Three bombs had already been set, blowing out one of the cars. _

"_Do you have food? My family and I need it desperately."_

_Damn. Tony had a day worth of food to last the rest of the week, he had already given out the rest of his rations to previous families. _

"_Sorry sir." Tony shrugs his heavy shoulders. "What I have left is what I need to stay alive." The man's eyes shimmered with anger and without a second thought; the man pressed the blade sharply to his neck, a dribble of blood ran down his throat. _

"_Give me the food and no one gets hurt." He said quietly. Tony cursed. It would be easy for this man to kill him, but something told him it wouldn't be the smartest thing to kill someone who was staying in the front. And he couldn't very well give his food away either…_

"_Omar. Let him go." A new voice had jumped in from behind and Tony heard a grown from the guy who must have been 'Omar'._

"_I need food Sergeant." The man sneered mockingly._

"_I said. Let. Him. Go. You have already pissed off enough people here, taking their food and water. You have more than enough. Let him go… Unless of course you would rather me bring out a couple more of my friends…?" Omar let out a hiss and Tony felt himself being released. _

"_You're lucky boy." He muttered, pushing past and the private turned to look into the face of his rescuer. _

_The guy who Omar had called Sergeant was about six foot and in his thirties. Blonde hair was cropped into the military cut, only just peeking out from under a helmet. Piercing blue eues bored into him, illuminated by tan skin._

"_What's your name Marine?"_

"_Private Anthony DiNozzo sir."_

"_Ah… A newbie. Welcome kid." The man grinned, sticking out his hand. "Don't worry about Omar. He' really the only threat inside of camp. We'll watch him for you. I'm Sergeant Jake Archer, nice to meet you."_

* * *

Tony and John grabbed a box of pizza and Bourbon, who cared it was only noon, and went off to explain a few things to a very pissed off Boss.

"WHY?"

Tony looked back at the road as he contemplated how to answer his friend. There was no excuse except he was scared. There would be so much he had to explain and he never wanted to go back to that place.

"I guess, I was just trying to get over it. Coping in my own way. I know that doesn't excuse it, but I just kept putting it off and after a few years I figured no one would find out."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Tony wasn't sure how he was going to say anything to Gibbs, his father figure, and explain himself. Who was he kidding, Gibbs is going to hate him. Oh god, Abby. She was going to flip shit on him for not telling her. Tony shares a look with his friend and they both get out, Tony opening the door for Buddy to jump out and trot over to his master.

Was it too late to leave?

John knocks on the door and stands back. Tony rolls his eyes and shoves open his boss's door, he'll be in the basement and he can't hear knocking from there, glancing around the room he leads John and Buddy to where his boss is.

"Boss?" He calls softy, finishing his route down the stairs and next to his boss. Bourbon in hand.

"You shouldn't be here. I thought they were assigning you protective custody." Tony made a face at the thought of _him_ being protected. He was supposed to be the protector – the one who pulled the punches. The very idea of him sitting around in some boring house with annoying guards at his side made him want to vomit.

"Yeah, well, I want to be here."

"Well maybe I don't want you to be." Gibbs snapped harshly. If it had been anybody else in the room with Gibbs, they might have taken the hint and scrammed. This was Tony though, and the man's angry words only hardened his resolve to stay.

"You don't want answers?" He places the alcohol on the wooden table beside Gibbs. "And pizza?" At this John steps forward and places the pizza beside the beer.

"I don't know Dinozzo." Gibbs told him in a raised voice. "Would you give them to me if I asked?" His eyes glittered dangerously as he asked it.

"I would." Tony assured him. "Look, it was never anything personal-"

"Damn it! Of coutse if was Tony. How long have we known each other? And you never thought to tell me?"

"It never came up?" Tony tried and immediately regretted the words he had stupidly spoken.

"_It never came up?_ We investigate the Military! I was a Marine! For Christ sakes, you would think it would have come up when I looked at your background – oh wait, it wasn't there."

"I had it taken out."

"Why?" Ugh, that fucking question. It seemed like every one's favorite word to say to him.

"Gibbs-"

"Don't. Just answer. Peoria? Philly?"

"Never worked there, I had it added on in replacement for my Military."

"Anyone else know?"

"Never told a soul."

"Who the hell is this?" Both eyes turn to stare at the Marine who was happily munching on a piece of pizza, but stopped chewing when he felt both eyes on him. Looking up he waved a hand before he continued to eat.

"John Hamish. We helped each other out in Afghanistan and have been friends since. Sometimes I send a letter to him."

Gibbs eyes harden again as he took in both men in his basement. "When the hell did you learn to sign?"

"Oh. Well funny story. John got his tongue cut off and we deiced to bond, even more, we learned how to sign together."

Gibbs eyes went over to the other man who just nodded at the older man, who in turn sighed.

"Now," Gibbs reached into the box and pulled out a piece of pizza. "As payment for lying to me you can keep these coming." Gibbs grabbed the glass bottle of Bourbon in his other hand and made his way up the stairs.

"Yeah I know John, he's crazy." Both men shared a smile and made their way after the man.

* * *

"_Come on Tony!" Archer yelled over to him as they both took off running. A series of bombs had gone off near their camp, a trap to lure the soldiers out, and as men raced off some had been picked off by guns. Tony had tried to stop the bleeding for one man, but it didn't help. The shot had hit a major artery in the man's leg, Tony's hands were slick with blood as the guy died. He didn't even know his name._

_Archer kept going forward, but Tony stopped as he heard screaming coming from inside a building. Silently cursing he ducked to one side of the gaping hole, where a door should have been, facing his gun down Tony tried to peek around to see what was going on. Another screen crept out of the person's throat. _

_Two clothed men holding onto a Marine, his weapon and bag tossed on the ground in the corner, while another man stood in front of the Marine. Tony cursed. He was about to creep away and get someone to help him when the Marine let out an animal like noise and the man standing in front of him let something fall to the floor, whatever it was, was covered in blood. _

_Tony lifted his gun and let the shots ring out. The two men holding the Maine fell to the floor and the Marine crouched forward, holding his mouth, giving Tony the access he needed to hoot the third person through the head. _

_The Marine turns around and stared at Tony with wide eyes as he entered the room. Kneeling down Tony got a closer look at the object on the floor. _

_A tongue. _

_Tony could feel the acid make its way up this throat as the copper smell invaded his nose. He didn't mind blood, but he'd never seen someone's tongue on the floor covered in the slimy substance. He goes over the Marine, blood dripping between his fingers that covered his mouth._

_"Let's get outta here."_

* * *

**Review! I'm really excited about this story.**


End file.
